


Close Call

by SweetRaspberryTea



Category: Call of Duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRaspberryTea/pseuds/SweetRaspberryTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call leads for some serious backfire. A “mistake” on Samanthas part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

Richtofen leans against the wall, his leg injured from one of his unseen creations slipping by and biting his ankles. He was cornered, he could not run and there was a hoard on both sides. Tank, Nikolai, Takeo-he knew not where they where at the time. All he knew that he was finished. 

Done, gone. 

He heard the groaning and moaning, zombies running over the fallen theatre seats. He groaned, walking up the stairs with much difficulty and pulling the lever to activate the trap. With a buzz, it activated. He scuffled to the alley way and walked to the Mystery box. He inserted the 950 points he had left, and what did he get? He waited, the guns in front of his face, so many he wish he had to obliterate his creations for weakening him. It stopped at a wide, long, tube-like gun. He smiled, accepting it as the light from the box dimmed, and closed. 

“Samantha Maxis, you must be smiling on my soul today.” He knelt down and waited patiently. Zombies sprinting down the stairs, a Japanese man in front. “Ah, Takeo how nice of you to show up.”

Takeo said nothing, running behind Richtofen to trade his MPL for something at the box. 

Richtofens hand on the trigger, he waited until he could see the glowing yellow of the front zombies eyes. As one swung it’s arm near his head, he pulled the trigger and a blast of air went flying from the gun, knocking many zombies back onto the stairs and near the Double Tap machine. Richtofen fell back on his butt, his peaked visor flying back into the fence. His mouth was open wide (as well as his eyes in exhilaration. Multiple zombies rose up from being flown across the way, and started sprinting back.

“Sheiße.” He muttered. 

In that moment, Takeo stood in front of the Doctor, unloading an eighth of the clip of his RPK and falling a couple of the zombies. Obviously having purchased Speed Cola, he reloaded and backed up as Richtofen rose to his feet. 

“I can hold them off until you get another gun, hurry.”

Richtofen nodded. He again had just enough points to walk over into the box and get a gun.

He looked at Takeo, and then looked back.

The Spas-12. “wonderful.” He groped. He ran with Takeo, trying to find a circuit so he didn’t get swamped again. 

“I think Tank and Nikolai have opened up all the doors by now.” Takeo informed the German.

Richtofen nodded. “Goodie, more time to play with my pretty ones!” He ran down the stairs into the theatre again, jumping off of the stage and sprinting back into the lobby. One zombie followed him. 

He shot, and it fell to the floor, dead. (Again).

Takeo filed up the stairs after him. Past the small hoard running behind them. They shuffled down the stairs into the theatre, Takeo unloaded a quarter of his RPK’s magazine into about fifteen zombies, following and acting as a protector as Richtofen knelt down to tinker with the teleporter. He flipped a switch and linked it with the lobby teleporter. 

“Go get the other two Takeo, meet me in the lobby!” Splitting up, what a wonderful idea. It worked so well last time.

The Captain nodded and went off to meet with the other two. Richtofen limped with the almost nine pound shotgun in one weakened hand.

Oh wait Juggernog! He saw the machine out of the corner of his eye.

With one large gulp, he threw the bottle aside.

That felt much better!

He walked up the stairs with a renewed vigor, firing the shotgun with one hand at one zombie and falling on his butt. Alas, he laughed and got up, his mood picking up. Defeat was never an option.

“I’m coming for you, you little brat.” He said with a such a vicious tone he was sure Samantha herself felt chills.

He sat down and switched a couple cords, then spent the 1,500 on Quick Revive (even though he hated it). 

“Where did all the zombies go?” He asked no one. He headed upstairs, past the trap (which looked recently used) and picked up Mule Kick because why not? The boards where bound to the windows, which usually didn’t happen past about an hour into the killing. He purchased a MP-40, and head downstairs. 

He heard groaning, and the violent ripping of the boards off of the windows. Speed Cola ingested, he shot some of the undead, and proceeded into the theatre. The box had relocated into the middle, the failed experiments from Maxis crawling down the walls, their faces particularly ugly, Richtofen noted. 

Oh the Ray Gun.

That’s always good.

With a hop off of the stage, he lead a large hoard behind him into the lobby, the other three super soliders waiting for him.

“Come on, hurry the fuck up!” Tank commanded, firing the China Lake into the hoard following Richtofen. 

“Okay American, I’m coming.” He looked up with a smirk. “Fire at the cieling when I say fire, okay?”

Tank rested on his haunches and aimed up. Richtofen pressed a button and they began to teleport away. 

“Fire!”

A grenade hit the cieling, and with the four safely gone, the zombies stood in awe as the theatre collapsed around them.


End file.
